1. Field of the Invention
The invention involves the interior layout of an aircraft cabin.
2. Discussion of the Background
The scope of this invention is the interior layout of aircraft used for passenger transport and in particular, commercial aircraft operated by airlines. In such an aircraft, each passenger has a seat but according to the compartment or section where the seat is located, comfort of such seat is varies upward or downward. As such, for instance, certain aircraft comprise three classes which are commonly called, economy class, business class and first class.
In general, for all classes of comfort, seats are positioned in transversal rows with respect to the centerline of the aircraft (or the direction of travel of the plane) as well as in longitudinal columns.
To make their fleets of aircraft profitable, airlines have a dual concern. On the one hand, they want to carry the largest number of passenger in a given space (the aircraft cabin) and on the other hand, they want to keep their customers happy and gain their loyalty by offering them the best possible services in terms of comfort and space. Several documents exist, such as for instance, WO-03/053735 and FR-2 843 730, that propose interior aircraft cabin layouts that permit optimizing the space available in such a cabin.